Feliz día del beso robado
by Hatoko Nara
Summary: Sakura era el amor platónico de Naruto, hasta que alguien le dio un beso y ya no volvió a pensar en ella de la misma manera.


FELIZ DÍA

DISCLAIMER: Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

00000000

Sakura lo era todo para él: su mejor amiga, su compañera de equipo y la chica de la que había estado enamorado casi desde el comienzo de su pubertad. Ella le daba alegría, era el último pensamiento del día y un motivo más para levantarse y sonreír.

¿Desde cuándo había cambiado eso?

¿Por qué ahora no la veía de la misma manera?

¿Por qué era otra la que ocupaba su mente?

¿Cómo sucedió?

Naruto lo recordaba muy bien…

La semana anterior, el 6 de junio, era el día del beso robado y ya había ideado un plan para robarle uno a Sakura. La esperaba a la salida del hospital mientras ella hablaba con una de sus pacientes. De repente, sintió unos labios posarse con delicadeza sobre los suyos por unos cuantos segundos, y siendo tan fugaz y suave, le robó el aliento como nada lo había hecho antes. Quería más, pero la otra persona se alejó rápidamente. Al no sentir el contacto, abrió los ojos y vio, todavía muy cerca de su rostro a la chica culpable de aquél acto.

-Feliz día del beso robado, Naruto kun -Le dijo Hinata, que era la única que le llamaba así. Le dedicó una sonrisa suave y se alejó junto con Shino y Kiba que la miraban y no creían lo que había pasado.

Se quedó paralizado, sus procesos mentales se pararon un rato, todavía idiotizado por aquel beso.

Desde ese día, Sakura siguió siendo sólo su mejor amiga. No volvió a pensar en ella de la misma manera, pues alguien le había arrebatado ese lugar y no era nadie más que Hinata.

Raramente, después de ese momento no se había encontrado con ella y eso le causaba una gran pena pues se moría de ganas por verla nuevamente.

Y hoy era el día. Si ella no aparecía él la iba a encontrar. Estaba decidido: después de desayunar la iría a buscar a su casa.

Iba pensando en eso, camino al Ichiraku, hasta que una suave voz, ahora muy conocida para él, se hizo escuchar.

-Konnichi wa, Naruto kun

Subió el rostro y la vio, de pie frente a él, con su habitual mirada pura e inocente.

-Konnichi wa, Hinata chan -Le respondió con amabilidad y ella se sorprendió por la manera tan cariñosa con la que había dicho su nombre.

-¿Ya desayunaste? -Preguntó el rubio

-No. Yo desayuno habitualmente con Shino kun y Kiba kun en el campo de entrenamiento ¿por qué?

-Vamos, te invito a ramen

-P-Pero

-No te preocupes

El joven entrelazó la mano con la de la chica y se la llevó corriendo hacia Ichiraku

Una vez allí, Naruto pidió dos órdenes dobles de ramen

-Esto es mucho para mí, Naruto kun

-Come tranquila -Le sonrió. Tomó unos palillos, los despegó y se inclinó hacia su plato

-Itadakimasu -Dijo antes de comenzar a devorar su ramen con avidez

-Itadakimasu -Respondió ella, dedicándose algunas veces a mirar como su acompañante comía con tantas ganas.

Una vez estuvieron afuera…

-Arigato, Naruto kun

Él hizo un gesto con la mano, queriéndole decir que no era nada

-¿Te importa si vamos juntos? Yo también debo ir a entrenar. Mi equipo me espera

-Claro que no, Naruto kun

El joven se dedicó a hablar y hablar, a contar chistes y anécdotas, moviendo las manos para todos lados y haciendo gestos excesivos. Hinata sonreía pues le causaba mucha gracia que fuera tan efusivo.

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde ella debía estar.

-Arigato, Naruto kun. Por el desayuno y por acompañarme

La chica se iba a acercar para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero este la tomó de la cintura y le apretó fuertemente contra sí. Ella sólo alcanzó a poner las manos en su pecho y alzó la vista para entender qué estaba sucediendo, pero eso sólo hizo que el chico se convenciera y le diera un beso.

Esta vez, siendo él el que tenía el control de la situación, se apropió de los labios de Hinata, con intensidad, tomando de ellos como si fueran agua en el desierto.

Se separaron para tomar aire. La chica, todavía en brazos del rubio, sintió como toda la sangre se le venía al rostro. Él le hizo un gesto tierno, tocando las puntas de sus narices entre sí y la soltó suavemente y sin prisa.

-¡¡Feliz día del beso robado!!

Ella se extrañó -Pero si ya pasó

-¡¡Qué despistado soy!! ¿No crees?

La joven no dijo nada

-Nos vemos luego -Le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue, agitando el brazo a modo de despedida

-Y no sabes cuántos te esperan, Hinata chan…

FIN

00000000

Susuna, una joven que escribe muy bien y dibuja de la misma forma, hizo un fanzine de esta historia y le quedó hermoso. Les dejo el enlace (ustedes le quitan los espacios) http : // susuna. deviantart. com / para que puedan ver todo su trabajo.

Este fic lo escribí inspirada en un correo que me envió una amiga donde decía que el 6 de junio era el día del beso robado. Hinata está OOC en este fic pero no podía imaginármelo de otra manera.

Naruto y Hinata son mi segunda pareja favorita, así que espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito.

Y por último, muchas gracias, de todo corazón, a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews.


End file.
